<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong lie to give | Lời nói dối sai lầm để trao đi by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913847">Wrong lie to give | Lời nói dối sai lầm để trao đi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willecter oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Hannibal Lecter, Sad Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, but boy he too late, but he gave up cuz it's all too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoh đã chết. Không ai khác biết ngoài Hannibal và chính người mang tin đến, Bedelia. Và nếu Hannibal trở nên xa cách sau đó, thì đối với Will mà nói, một chút thay đổi trong hành vi của bác sĩ có quan trọng gì đâu? Nó không giống như anh quan tâm đến tên sát nhân ăn thịt người, đúng chứ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willecter oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong lie to give | Lời nói dối sai lầm để trao đi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955245">wrong lie to give</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb">mushroomherb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một chút thay đổi trong cách cư xử của ai đó không nên thành vấn đề đối với Will, điều đó cũng chẳng quan trọng đối với sự đồng cảm của anh, anh chỉ cần một hoặc hai giây để thích ứng với sự thay đổi, chứ không cần gì khác. Nó cũng chả bao giờ khiến anh bận tâm, tuy nhiên, có một chút buồn bực, đó là một lần khi Alana hôn anh và nhận ra đó không phải là lựa chọn tốt nhất mà cô từng lựa chọn rồi cô nói với anh rằng anh bất ổn. Và sau đó anh chạy đến chỗ Hannibal để được <em>an ủi</em>.</p><p>Bản thân sự cự tuyệt không phải là nguồn gốc của một số cơn giật mạnh khó hiểu trong lồng ngực của anh, mà là điều sau đó cơ, <em>chạy như một thiếu niên khao khát yêu thương sau cơn tan nát cõi lòng</em>.</p><p>Nó không nên quan trọng với Will. Nhưng đối với người mà sự thay đổi đang diễn ra vào lúc này, nói rằng nó không ảnh hưởng đến anh, nói rằng nó không quan trọng đối với anh, là một lời nói dối <em>rất rất</em> <em>lớn</em>.</p><p>Anh chú ý đến điều đó khi nhìn thấy hắn ở phía bên kia bức tường kính, dày hệt như cặp kính của anh. Trang trí kiểu Pháp với gam màu be đậm trên tường, cấu trúc bê tông được bao phủ rất tốt, thớ gỗ sẫm màu trên các đường viền, không giống hệt những vật liệu nơi sàn nhà, và bản thân Hannibal, bộ áo liền quần xấu xí vẫn gọn gàng như cũ, không một vệt nhàu, không một nếp nhăn, nhưng chẳng còn gì khác nữa</p><p>Ngồi trên sàn lát gỗ mỏng, mắt nhắm nghiền trong trạng thái mà Will tin là <em>yên</em><em> tĩnh</em>, đầu Hannibal nghiêng sang một bên, như thể ai đó đang mượn vai hắn để nắm chặt lấy thực tại,  và hắn đang tựa đầu vào đầu của người đó. Thật <em>kỳ lạ</em> khi thấy hắn như vậy, gần như <em>khó chịu</em>. Hannibal luôn thẳng lưng với vóc người của mình, không thõng vai xuống hay lệch cột sống, như một mũi tên bay lên, thậm chí không uốn cong như những mũi tên đã nói có khuynh hướng làm lúc đến gần mục tiêu khi bắn thẳng lên.</p><p>Vì vậy, khi nhìn thấy hắn như thế, một tiếng vọng từ lời nói dối <em>rất rất </em><em>lớn</em> của anh vang lên sâu phía sau đầu, một lời nói dối mà anh đã nói chỉ từ một vài ngày trước đó, một bước lùi ra sau là cần thiết cho anh để không <em>giật nả</em><em>y lên</em>, bị<em> dọa </em>đến, khi Hannibal nhìn anh trong im lặng.</p><p>"Xin chào lần nữa, Will." Hannibal chào anh, mi mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền.</p><p>(<em>Có vui không khi gặp tôi?</em>)</p><p>
  <em>Vui ư? Không hề.</em>
</p><p>Anh đã tin vào chính mình nếu đó không phải là một lời nói dối thảm hại đến thế.</p><p>Môi Hannibal không hề nhếch lên khi hắn đứng dậy trong căn phòng trống trải, đôi mắt mở ra trong quá trình đó, Will tiến lại gần hơn một bước.</p><p>Hannibal đã luôn rất quyến rũ, có lẽ đã phục vụ hắn thực sự tốt như tên sát nhân hàng loạt thông minh là con người hắn. Dù trong trường hợp nào, thì quyến rũ luôn là một từ để mô tả vị bác sĩ. Ngay cả khi Will lợi dụng hắn, tận dụng hắn, như một con búp bê giẻ rách hoàn toàn vô dụng. Sự phấn khích, anh dám nói là vậy, mỗi khi có cơ hội được ở gần Will. Những câu hỏi để hỏi, để thúc đẩy – <em>những</em> câu hỏi trần tục, <em>chân thành đến phát cáu</em>, những điều bạn hỏi cha, mẹ, chị gái, đồng nghiệp, <em>gia đình</em> sau một ngày dài.</p><p>Hannibal đã giữ im lặng vào ngày hôm đó. Bàn chân bước nhẹ qua căn phòng để thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người.</p><p>Will nên hỏi hắn kế hoạch, <em>về</em> kế hoạch, của Jack và của anh và của Alana. Nên nói chuyện với hắn về thỏa thuận, nên nhìn vào mắt Hannibal và hỏi rồi tô hồng mọi thứ và hỏi rồi – nói <em>làm ơn</em>.</p><p>Anh muốn thế, nói điều đó, <em>làm ơn</em>, nhưng vì một lý do khác nhiều lắm.</p><p><em>Có chuyện gì sao? </em><em>Làm ơn, nói cho tôi biết đi</em>.</p><p>Thay vào đó, anh nói với hắn về lời cầu xin sự giúp đỡ của hắn từ FBI, cầu xin cái nhìn thấu sâu sắc của một bác sĩ tâm lý điên về Tiên Răng. Và đôi mắt xanh <em>khẩn cầu</em> khi anh nói, "Tôi cần anh, Hannibal." Không có tia sáng nào lóe lên trong mắt con quái vật. Will gần như tức giận vì điều đó.</p><p>"Làm ơn," xóa đi <em>hầu hết</em>, vì chẳng có gì gần với <em>niềm vui</em> trên khuôn mặt của Hannibal ngay cả sau khi Will cầu xin hắn. Thậm chí không cả một nụ cười tự mãn, đáng khinh mà hắn luôn chưng ra khi Will bị hắn bỏ bùa.</p><p>Một điều gì đó na ná như <em>nỗi đau</em> (đó <em>là</em> nỗi đau, nếu Will có cái tôi để thành thật với chính mình), khi Hannibal vâng theo để giúp đỡ, giống như thế này, và gọi Barney để đuổi người khách của mình đi.</p><p>(<em>Có vui không khi gặp tôi</em><em>?</em>)</p><p>
  <em>Vui ư? Không hề.</em>
</p><p><em>Tôi xin lỗi</em>.</p><p>---</p><p>"Ông ấy không nói với cậu sao, khi cậu đến thăm ông ấy?"</p><p>Căn nhà của Bedelia có mùi như buổi chạng vạng lúc mùa đông lạnh giá, cảm giác mà nó mang lại cũng giống thế, mà vẻ ngoài của nó cũng hệt như thế. Tối tăm như hang ổ của Hannibal, dù rằng thiếu đi sắc thái mà anh luôn cảm thấy đến tận xương tủy, trong ngôi nhà gạch đầy đe dọa. Chiều hôm đó cũng không khác biệt. Anh đã cân nhắc khoảng gần hai giờ trước khi thực sự bắt đầu lái xe về phía ngôi nhà, đảm bảo rằng chiếc mặt nạ <em>ngụy trang</em> sau chuyến thăm BSHCI đã gắn chặt trên mặt mình.</p><p>Anh cũng chắc chắn Bedelia có thể nhìn thấu điều đó. Những gì bên dưới mặt nạ.</p><p>"Nói cho tôi biết cái gì?"</p><p>Một cái nghiêng đầu, khi Bác sĩ du Maurier điềm tĩnh di chuyển trên chiếc ghế của mình, một chân bắt chéo qua chân kia. Nó khiến Will khó chịu đến tận nơi sâu nhất trong trái tim anh. Nếu như anh vẫn còn một cái.</p><p>"Hm, tôi cho là ông ấy đã không nói." Câu trả lời càng làm anh bực mình hơn. Anh muốn bóp cái cổ họng đó bằng đôi tay trần của mình.</p><p>"Nói cho tôi biết cái gì, hả bác sĩ du Maurier?" Anh thúc giục, giọng nói càng ngày càng tăng lên thành<em> tức giận</em>, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hai nắm tay siết chặt trên thành ghế, đã sẵn sàng cho một hoặc hai đòn. Hướng đến bác sĩ hay bản thân, anh cũng không chắc nữa.</p><p>Will cũng chưa sẵn sàng cho câu trả lời mà mình được đến tiếp theo.</p><p>"Chiyoh đã qua đời. Trong tay những gã đàn ông đã cướp đi gia đình của ông ấy. "</p><p>Thế nên, sắc đỏ sẫm hiện trong mắt anh.</p><p>---</p><p>Với nhiều năm thực tiễn cùng chính người đàn ông quái vật, nhiều năm bình tĩnh tuyệt đối và không nao núng cũng không giận dữ, anh đã tiếp nhận và xử lý tin tức của Jack. Trong hồ sơ hoàn chỉnh về một Tiên Răng, người mà Hannibal đã chỉnh sửa vào thời điểm hắn đưa hồ sơ cho Jack, rằng gã đàn ông đó được gọi là Rồng Đỏ Vĩ đại. Hắn cũng mô tả về giọng nói của gã, nếu điều trên là không đủ, về cách gã có thể liên lạc với Hannibal từ nhà của chính hắn.</p><p><em>N</em><em>ghi ngờ</em><em> có thể tồn tại</em>. Họ chờ đợi cuộc gọi xảy ra, cuộc gọi mà Hannibal dựng lên như sự trợ giúp mà hắn cung cấp cho FBI, các đặc vụ chìm rải rác xung quanh ngôi nhà gạch chờ Con Rồng quay lại.</p><p>Gã đã quay lại. Và họ bắt gã. Sự <em>phản bội </em>tuyệt đối hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt gã khi Will quan sát từ xa. Thật nghiệp dư, hoặc chỉ là quá nhiều sự <em>yêu mến</em> dành cho tiến sĩ Lecter đã khiến gã suy sụp.</p><p>Cuối cùng, hẳn là rất <em>vui mừng</em>, tưởng là được <em>tự do</em>. Rằng Will sẽ có thể đi nốt quãng đời còn lại của mình với Molly và Walter cùng những chú chó và cách xa, xa thiệt xa Hannibal Lecter. Rằng, <em>cuối cùng</em><em> thì</em>, thao túng và cưa sọ không còn nằm cuối tâm trí anh nữa.</p><p>Không còn Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>Chỉ có điều, vui mừng là thứ xa vời nhất để mô tả sự nhốn nhá trong lồng ngực anh.</p><p>(<em>Có vui không khi gặp tôi</em><em>?</em>)</p><p>
  <em>Vui ư? Không hề.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Có, có chứ.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Mặt trời chỉ vừa mới lặn khi anh đạp đổ cửa phòng làm việc của Jack. Di chuyển thật nhanh với sức mạnh của một con hươu đực với cơn thịnh nộ trong tâm trí, trong trái tim, trên khuôn mặt. Sau khi tự hứa sẽ đến thăm <em>hắn</em> lần cuối, một lần cuối để nói lại những lời tạm biệt, như anh đã bi thảm nói với Hannibal nhiều năm trước, chỉ để làm tổn thương hắn, gieo nỗi đau vào trong cơ thể người đàn ông kia, <em>tìm kiếm</em> lỗi trên bộ-đồ-người ngay cả khi nó chỉ là một giây.</p><p>Anh không nghĩ rằng bản thân mình sẽ là người nhận tất cả những điều đó.</p><p>Khi anh chỉ tìm thấy bóng tối và sự trống rỗng trong phòng giam sang trọng.</p><p>"Ông đã chuyển anh ấy đến đâu rồi?"</p><p>Jack không chút ngạc nhiên ngước nhìn anh, biết sẽ có ngày mình phải tự bịt kín miệng mình lại, trước những âm thanh <em>đáng thương </em>phát ra từ Will.</p><p>"Tôi không thể nói với cậu được." Ông trả lời. Ông thậm chí còn chẳng nao núng trước ngọn lửa bùng cháy trong đại dương xanh.</p><p>"Ý chết tiệt của ông là ông không thể nói với tôi? Anh ấy đang ở chỗ khỉ gió nào hả?"</p><p>Một tiếng thở dài, những ngón tay đan vào nhau trên bàn, ánh mắt ông chuyển sang đôi giày của Will, trước khi nó liếc nhanh lên một lần nữa và nói với anh sự thật. "Hannibal <em>yêu cầu</em> không cho cậu biết nơi ở của hắn."</p><p>Khịt mũi, một âm thanh đầy <em>chế giễu</em> và <em>chết-tiệt-mình-không-thể-tin-được</em>, Will thì thầm, bắt chước ngữ điệu của người đàn ông lớn tuổi. "<em>Yêu</em><em> cầu</em>, huh?"</p><p>"Hắn muốn hoàn thành ước nguyện của cậu, lần cuối cùng. Đối với sự trợ giúp của FBI, chúng tôi đã đồng ý."</p><p><em>Anh ấy muốn hoàn thành mong muốn - những mong muốn của mi</em>.</p><p>Lúc đó Will ngừng suy nghĩ. Ngừng thở trong một giây. Mọi thứ cảm tưởng như ngừng lại.</p><p>
  <em>Tôi sẽ không nhớ anh đâu. Tôi sẽ không tìm anh. Cũng sẽ không hướng về anh. Tôi không muốn biết anh đang ở đâu hay làm gì. Tôi không muốn nghĩ về anh nữa.</em>
</p><p>Anh được cho là cảm thấy <em>vui mừng</em>, <em>hân hoan</em>, <em>phấn khởi</em>.</p><p>Được cho là.</p><p>---</p><p>(<em>Có vui không khi gặp tôi</em><em>?</em>)</p><p>
  <em>Vui ư? Không hề.</em>
</p><p><em>Nhưng, Hannibal </em> <em>à</em><em>, anh đưa tôi đi với.</em></p><p>Quá muộn rồi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>